


Passing Through

by beanside



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanside/pseuds/beanside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Season 4.  An old nemesis shows up with an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Through

Dean pocketed the wad of cash, giving the college kids a guileless smile. "Sure you don't want a chance to win it back, guys?"

They stomped off, grumbling under their breath, and his smile turned full blown, catching Sam's eye over by the bar.

"Nice doing business with you," he called.

"Aren't you looking edible today," a soft voice purred. A buxom woman came into Dean's line of vision, her tight shirt and cut off jeans leaving little to his imagination. "You really get off on that, don't you? Conning rich college boys out of their daddy's cash?"

Something about the voice, about the way she spoke, totally at odds with the teased hair and heavy make-up, set Dean's teeth on edge. "And you are?"

She smiled unpleasantly, more a baring of teeth. "Just another one of your con jobs, Dean." Her eyes flashed a brilliant red.

"Dragged yourself out of hell already?"

"Well, you know what they say. There's a sucker born every minute. Like you, hmm?"

"Exor-"

"Dean, Dean. Right here in the bar? Not very friendly."

"I'm just an unfriendly kind of guy." He shifted his weight, glancing over at Sam, who was settling up his bar tab.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"Not really."

"Dean, I'm hurt. All I ever wanted was you. But, on the other hand, I have something you want."

"I doubt that, bitch."

"Really. Not even your dearly departed daddy?"

Dean shakes his head. "He's out of hell-"

"Oh, and you think Daddy's in heaven now, watching over you and Sammy?" The demon pulled her face into a pout. "That's just so...sweet. And so very, very wrong."

"You're lying," he said sharply.

"I don't lie, do I? I told you where Daddy was, didn't I? I don't lie to you."

"Where is he then?" Dean asked, feigning indifference.

"Limbo," she hissed. "Not the nice 'wating room' crap that they sell to you in church. The real one--formless, endless void. Can't pull through to the other side, because there's no reaper that can take him now. Just...stuck."

Dean felt his stomach tighten. "No."

She smiled for real this time. "Oh! I know! You could burn the body and set him free--but wait. You did that when it was useless. When he couldn't be set free. Not by you. Hmmm...you could...wait. There's nothing you can do, is there. Just wait, know that Daddy's locked by the gate. In pain, and fear, and eventually, he'll become exactly what you hunted. Oh, boo hoo."

"What do you want?" Dean gritted.

"Same thing I did before. You."

"I couldn't even if I wanted, you know that. Sam's-"

"I know," she said sourly. "I'm not looking for your soul. Not permanently, at least. But I had so much planned for us, Dean. So many wonderful things to do."

"How long?"

She smiled. "Five minutes."

"That's it?" Dean looked at her, wondering where the catch was.

"Well, time passes a little differently in hell, but yes. Five minutes."

"Five minutes, no permanent damage," Dean clarified.

"Acceptable."

"And what happens to Dad?" he asked.

"He's all yours, live and in good health, just as he was before he died. Hell, I'll even give him to you the way he was before my brother played with him--heal that pesky gunshot wound Sam gave him, and the broken arm."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam turning from the bar. Fuck. "Agreed," he said quickly.

She kissed him hard, and the world tilted. He felt his body slide to the floor, heard Sam calling his name. The breath burned in his chest, pain clutching him.

A moment later, she stood before him, twisted body and strangely beautiful features. "Mine now," she growled. "Kneel."

Dean shook his head. "Fuck you."

Her smile shook him down to his soul. "My pleasure." As she advanced on him, Dean found himself wondering just how differently time passed. Then, her talons scored his skin, and all he could do was scream.


End file.
